


Medicine

by Han (Hwinter451)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jin bakes, Kissing, M/M, Namjoon's bad at feelings, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Yoongi and Jimin are in love, chaelisa if you squint real hard, chaelisa play wendla and Melchior, if pay to see that show, jin plays moritz, jinyoung is a bit salty but he's not bad, mentions of the other members, mentions of yoonmin, musical theatre major!Jin, spring awakening - Freeform, the 1975, they just don't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwinter451/pseuds/Han
Summary: Namjoon didn't expect the most beautiful boy alive to turn the most shit day around.But look where they are now.





	Medicine

-

Namjoon hadn't left his studio in three days. 

Old takeout containers sit on the coffee table and crumbled pieces of sheet music on the ground. 

Among his friends, he was the one who was best at taking care of himself. Seems like that's gone to shit, hasn't it? 

Now his phone is filling up with messages from Hobi and Yoongi, memes from Jungkook and Tae, two snapchats from Jimin and an infinite number of missed calls from Jin.

Jin. 

The reason why he'd resorted to isolation.

"The impossible love of Namjoon's life. The saga continues." Yoongi would joke. But of course Namjoon knew how to hit him right back.

"Hey hyung, how are things with Jiminie?" 

The older blonde would proceed to blush and shut up for a while.

But he wasn't wrong. 

Jin and Joon's history was a long mangled mess of missed opportunities and faulty timing.

It all started with meeting through friends (Jimin and Yoongi) and spending the rest of freshmen year getting to know each other and falling in love. 

At least from Joon's end.

This ended in Jin telling Namjoon he has a boyfriend. 

And Namjoon began to doubt his IQ of 148.

Of course Jin had a boyfriend! Anyone who had merely spoken to him once fell in love with him.

So Namjoon spent the next two years pining, and watching Jin and Sejun, his director boyfriend, fall ridiculously in love.

Watching them make out on his couch during New Years. 

Watching the older retrieve his coffee every morning and draw a small heart by his name. 

He watched and hoped Jin didn't notice how he blushed deep when their hands touch or how furiously jealous he was of Sejun. 

He hoped Jin didn't notice, but also hoped he would. 

 

But that's not the end. 

Senior year brought changes. 

Taehyung changed his hair. Again. Kookie has abs now. Hobi dug out his old savings and bought a pair of balenciaga triple ses. 

(Or "boat shoes" as Jungkook called them) 

But most importantly, Jin landed his dream role of Moritz in a campus production of Spring Awakening. 

And Namjoon was so so happy for him. He walked around the whole day with the biggest smile and chipper attitude. 

"Did Jin propose or something?" Yoongi smirked. 

"No. But I bet you're texting Jimin right now." 

But nothing was sunshine and rainbows for very long. 

Rumors began to circulate that the only reason Jin received his role was because Sejun bribed Suran, the director of the play. 

Namjoon had first heard the rumors when he was getting a late night snack in the dining hall. 

"I just don't understand why he, of all people, got Moritz." 

Namjoon recognized the boy as Park Jinyoung, Jin's fellow music theatre Major and long time rival. 

In fact, all three seated at the table were music theatre majors. Lisa and Rosè, playing Melchior and Wendla, were seated next to the infuriated Jinyoung. 

"He has, like, no experience!" Jinyoung exclaimed and Namjoon was having a hard time keeping his composure.

Jin was the hardest worker he knew. And Namjoon was friends with Yoongi and Jimin. 

He had worked his ass off to get to where he is and it sure as hell showed in the way he performed.

"I think he's gonna make a lovely Moritz." Rosè yawned and leaned on Lisa's shoulder. 

"I think Sejun has something to do with this." Jinyoung responds, folding his arms smugly.

Lisa rolls her eyes "what the fuck are you talking about?" 

"Sejun definitely paid Suran to give Jin the role!" 

"That's not true, Jinyoungah." 

"Than how else would he get the role? Cuz it's clearly not his talent or lack thereof." 

"Could you shut up?" Namjoon bites in the calmest voice he can muster. He knows Jin would probably tell him to let it go, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ya. Would you?" Lisa agrees, turning to Jinyoung with a present glare on her face. 

The two girls begin to pick up their things and get up from the table. 

"You know I'm right!" 

"You're not!" Namjoon yelled, stepping closer, but Rosè caught his arm.

"Not worth it."

Once they're outside on the way back to the dorms, Rosè opens up about her suspicions regarding Sejun. 

"Something just seems off about 'em." Rosè's face is scrunched up like she ate something sour "the way he handles his actors. Very grabby."

Lisa nods "Either way, Jin deserves that role." The other girl nods her head and looks reassuringly at Namjoon "hardest worker in the damn department." 

Namjoon nods. He knows that. But what if Jin doesn't? 

"You think he knows that?" Namjoon questions, his eyes locked ahead of him "he comes off confident, but he's so insecure....." 

"Tell him." Rosè says. 

So Namjoon did. 

The weeks leading up to the show were filled with small whispers of encouragement, squeezing each other's hands and reassuring Jin that he was amazing. Sometimes, Namjoon was shocked that the boy didn't know himself.

And up until two days ago, he was fine and confident and ready for the show. But the night before opening, Jin had gone missing.

"I've looked everywhere. He's not answering his phone." A worried Jimin tells Namjoon, his breaths ragged on the other end of the phone. 

Namjoon would be more worried about Jimin, but he heard a voice in the background "it's ok, Jiminie" 

It's not ok.

"Please find him, Namjoon." 

The tall boy grabbed his studio keys and coat and was about to leave when someone came through the door. 

Broad shoulders leaned against the door, sliding down slowly until the boy hit the floor and tucked his knees into his chest. His sobs were muffled into his knees, but Namjoon still heard them.

"Jin?" 

The boy looked up, his eyes bloodshot and puffy. Namjoon held out his hand, pulling the boy to his feet and into a hug. 

They settled on the small balcony at the back of Namjoon's studio. The night was slightly cold, but refreshing as a light breeze blew over them. 

"Ok. Now tell me what happened." Namjoon asks soothingly, his hand wrapped warmly around Jin's. 

"I wanted to break up with Sejun." Jin began, tears still running down his cheeks, still breaking Namjoon's heart "but he said if I did, he'd tell everyone that he payed Suran to give me the role." 

"Jin..." 

"And usually I wouldn't mind. I don't care what people say. But I- I just really, really wanted to be taken seriously this time." 

Namjoon cleared Jin's bangs from his forehead, looking into his eyes "we'll talk to Suran. She'll defend you. Plus, after the show, everyone's gonna know you were made for that role." 

Jin smiles weekly, another sob wracking through him "b- but I don't wanna wait until after. I wanna get rid of him now." 

"Why?" 

"He's terrible, Namjoon!" Jin exclaimed, covering his face with his hand. 

"All he ever does is tell me I suck and that he's amazing and it's always my fault and I-" 

Namjoon tightens his grip around Jin's hands, signaling the boy to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?

"I didn't want you to worry about me." Jin muttered weekly "I'm not worth worrying." 

Namjoon exhaled, ditching his composure and taking Jin's face in his hands "you're worth everything."

They sit in each other's arms for a little longer before Namjoon walks Jin back to his dorm.

When they reach the doorway, Namjoon says "Everything's gonna be alright, kay?" 

Jin nods and hugs Namjoon again. They let go and Namjoon begins to walk away, but stops when Jin calls out "I love you." 

The door is closed before Namjoon can say "I love you too." 

-

Namjoon doesn't know what he's thinking when he asks Lisa to put a note in Jin's dressing room for him. Jin's probably to busy to notice anyway. 

But before he could think about it, the blonde girl had the note in her hands and smiles before disappearing behind the stage door. 

Maybe he wouldn't find it. 

-

Jin talks to Suran before the show, breaks up with Sejun and causes Namjoon to fall all over again as he acted the shit out of Moritz. 

But Namjoon cant find him after the show. 

"I'm sure it's not personal." Yoongi says, patting Namjoon's shoulder comfortingly.

Namjoon tries to tell himself that. It's not like Jin was purposely avoiding him. 

Unless he was.

But he told me he loved me yesterday. 

Namjoon shook his head. He's gotta stop dreaming. 

"I'm gonna head out." Namjoon whispers to Yoongi.

"Namjoon-" 

"It has nothing to do with Jin. I have work." 

"Sure." 

-

So that brings us to now. 

Namjoon just wished he'd stayed longer. Maybe Jin found his note. Maybe he came out from backstage the moment Namjoon left.

"Our relationship is basically a missed opportunity." Namjoon mumbles under his breath and focuses on his notepad in front of him.

But he couldn't finish his song now either. Not when he felt so robbed of his happy ending. The universe does not deserve his love song right now.

He groaned when someone knocked on the door. He threw his notepad on the floor and attempted to gain some composure before opening the door.

Of course.

Of fucking course.

Kim Seokjin stood on the doorway, plastic container in his hands and clad in a grey sweater that made him look so soft, Namjoon just wanted to hold him.

"Hey..." Namjoon says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hi."

"Wanna come in?" 

"Sure." 

They both settled on the couch, about a foot of space between them. And if Namjoon wasn't so awkward, he'd scoot over until their legs were touching, but he wasn't feeling very brave at the moment.

"You- you were so good." Namjoon starts, looking straight ahead cuz it felt less painful then staring at the older boy next to him "I couldn't stop crying-" 

"And you never cry." 

"I know." 

The silence sets in again.

"I found your note." 

Namjoon looks at the ground, his cheeks red already "really?" 

"Did you mean it?" 

Namjoon looks at the boy who's had his heart for four years, one thought crossing his mind: fuck it.

"Jin- of course I meant it." Namjoon exclaimed "I'm so in love with you, I can't even see straight." 

Jin just looks at him, wide eyed.

"And you're so beautiful. I think the first time I saw you I cried." This has Jin blushing and giggling.

"I always wanna be around you. And it's a problem cuz Yoongi complains that I talk about you too much." 

Jin smiles "I'm glad you feel that way." He pushes the plastic container across the table. 

"Open." 

Joon looks at him, a bit confused, but still curious.

Upon opening the top, Namjoon finds a pile of cookies. Not the usual chocolate chip cookies Jin makes for everyone, but brightly frosted, heart shaped sugar cookies.

Each has a word on it, but they're out of order. 

Namjoon looks at Jin for a second. He's biting on his nails and anxiously watcing Namjoon arrange and rearrange the cookies until they're in the right order. 

After a few tries, Namjoon thinks he's finally gotten it, but is too worried he's horribly mistaken. 

After all, why would Kim Seokjin wanna kiss him?

'Can I kiss you?'

Before Namjoon can worry much longer, Jin's finger is lifting his head until they're at eye level. 

"I-" 

"Shut up." 

And than they're kissing.

Namjoon's heard Jimin go on and on about his ideal kiss. 

While Namjoon expected him to talk of a romantic beach picnic and his lover's breath tasting like chocolate or something, Jimin just said he wants it to be with someone he truly loves. He remembers Jimin's glance landing on Yoongi who was pretending to write lyrics, but secretly listening in.

This, right here, was Namjoon's perfect kiss. 

No fireworks or ocean side meals. No sparkling champagne. Just Jin and Namjoon. The way it always should've been.

-

An hour later, the couch cushions are on the balcony floor, along with a fuzzy blanket covering the two boys. 

And as Jin stroked Namjoon's cheek and Namjoon played with the hem of Jin's sweater, the younger couldn't believe this was real.

It was only an hour ago when he was cursing this day, confident that nothing could make it better.

And now...

"I thought today couldn't be saved," Namjoon laughs half heartedly and Jin looks on so fondly "but Jin, you make it better. You make me better." 

Jin blushes a deep shade of auburn, looking down, but still smiling big and wide.

"You're my medicine." 

"Stop beeping so cheesy, Joonie." Jin mumbles into Namjoon's chest, trying to hide his blush.

"Ok. Since you said so." 

A few moments of silence pass, and Namjoon feels his eyes growing heavy. 

When Namjoon's on the edge of sleep, Jin whispers "Namjoon?" 

"Ya?" 

"You're my medicine, too." 

Namjoon hadn't fallen asleep smiling for a while, but fuck, it was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Joon's note:  
> I'm not sure what to say, so I'll say I love you. 
> 
> \- Joon  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
